


Celestial Influence II

by Aweebwrites



Series: Celestial Influence [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial, Fluff, Power Outage, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: After the disaster they accidentally wreaked on Ninjago, surely everything will be fine now... Right?





	Celestial Influence II

After the two days of winter Zane brought forward, Sensei Wu double banned pranks. He banned them before but now he banned them with the consequence of several hours of community service in Ninjago City- with no powers. They were already busy helping the city pull itself together again and it sucked. Doing it longer than they needed? Pass. It’s been a month since then and another major incident hasn’t really happened. There were near misses but nothing too extreme. They haven’t quite found a way to voluntarily use these new powers as yet but they were still trying. Sensei Wu thinks if they find the key to voluntarily use these powers, it will unlock a way to control them, even when they were angry or upset.

“You know, how cool is it that I can control the sun?” Kai says, reaching a hand up towards it, trying to move it in the sky and failing.

“And I, the moon. It is quite the phenomenon.” Zane mused from where he was meditating nearby.

“I could make quakes before but nothing like the ones I made then! Like, I bet if I tried, just a little bit, I could level this whole mountain!” Cole grinned from his place laying on the ground in the shade.

“Yeah, let’s not… Do that.” Lloyd says with a grimace, glancing over at him then turning back to the practice dummy, going at it in hand to hand combat.

“You know what they say: with great power comes great responsibility.” Nya says, focusing on making various shapes with an orb of water she summoned.

“I would say that’s pretty boring but I’ve learnt my lesson.” Jay says, flopped over on the stairs to the inside.

“I certainly hope so.” Zane huffed, keeping his eyes closed.

“Well, I guess your powers would be bad if someone got struck.” Kai shrugged and Jay frowned. “And I guess Nya’s would be bad if it didn’t stop raining…” He added and she looked over at him with an arched brow.

“When you put it that way, Lloyd’s powers are completely harmless. Auroras are rather beautiful however.” Zane added and Lloyd blinked then narrowed his eyes.

“Our powers are just as bad as yours.” Jay says defensively.

“It’s really not.” Cole says as he sat up. “I mean, lightning is pretty normal and so is rain. Auroras may be rare but not unheard of. Kai can literally hold the sun in the sky and create heat waves like nothing you’ve ever felt. Zane can do the same for the moon and he can bury Ninjago under inches of snow in minutes. I can level everything in just a few shakes. It’s not that I’m saying your powers are weak or useless but ours are just… More powerful, more dangerous.” He told them with a shrug.

“Cole is correct.” Zane agreed.

“Yeah. No offense.” Kai says to them with a one shoulder shrug.

“None taken.” Lloyd says dryly.

Offence was fully taken.

_________________

“Can you believe those three? Our powers may not be as bad as theirs but dammit, we’re valid!” Jay growled irritably after they split up for a mission, thunder rolling overhead.

“Cool it Jay.” Lloyd cautioned as they searched the museum for the thief trying to hide them out.

“I’m trying.” Jay says after taking a deep breath. “It’s just- really gets under my skin.” He says irritably, a thin spark of electricity traveling up his arm.

“Look, it posses me off too but we can’t afford to let another incident happen again. Especially not while we’re in the middle of Ninjago City.” Nya told him as she held her sais defensively. “Don’t think about it. That actually helps.” She advised as they entered the hall holding animatronics.

“Yeah, alright.” He sighed, looking around instead. “You know, maybe animatronics weren’t the best idea for a museum. Have these people ever heard of Five Nights at Freddy’s?” He says, walking over to the animatronic of himself.

“Jay-”

“Lightning!” They all jumped once his animatronic spoke, nearly giving Jay himself a heart attack.

“Holy fish sticks.” He got out, a hand held over his chest.

“Jay, stop fooling around. We have perp to catch.” Lloyd says with a sigh.

“R-right.” He grinned sheepishly before returning to their side.

“Kai, any signs of them?” Nya asked from the comms.

They only got static back.

“Kai?” She questioned but received no answer.

“Guys? Are you there?” Lloyd tried his but only heard static. “Jay.”

“What? I’m not doing it on purpose!” Jay huffed, crossing his arms.

His electricity sometimes messes with their comms like this but he and Nya made these ones. He was sure they would have been ok… Oh well.

“I’ll look in the next room.” He says, already walking towards it as they checked the comms again.

He looked around as he spun his nunchucks idly. That perp must have either escaped or have already been caught. Nothing looked stolen anyway. He looked around then perked up, realizing that this area held the gift shop. He looked around before dashing towards it with a grin. He picked up a snow globe before shaking it, watching the particles fall over the Grundle hunting its prey. Nice. He noticed movement in the reflection of the snow globe and quickly turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of the masked figure holding a metal spear then jumped out of the way before he was speared.

“Woah! Careful with that thing!” Jay yelled, getting to his feet, holding his nunchucks defensively.

“Or what?” Jay was surprised and confused to hear the familiar voice.

“Zane?!” He says, alarmed then blocked his next swing with the chain of his nunchucks.

“Guess again.” The masked person says again, attacking quickly but Jay kept blocking, despite his confusion when the person sounded like Kai now.

“What is this? Are you some kind of skrull?” Jay accused then ducked out of the way of the person’s and punched them in the gut, making them stumble back.

“Cheap shot.” They said in Cole’s voice then cracked their neck.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or why the heck you sound like all of my friends but I do know you’re going down.” Jay says, channeling his lightning into his golden nunchucks.

“Oh really? You take me down?” They sounded like Nya now and very cocky.

He didn’t know what they aimed to do, changing their voice every time they spoke like they did, but he wasn’t about to get taken down by this wannabe.

“Lightning!” Jay yelled, using his nunchuck to zap the person dead on.

He looked alarmed when they didn’t even look phased. They didn’t even falter.

“What? Did you really expect that to work?” Oh great, Lloyd’s voice now. “Face it Jay. You’re the weakest one on the team. It’s about time someone took your place.” They said as they began circling each other.

Jay scoffed.

“What? You think you can take my place?” Jay asked, unphased. “News flash!” He struck again with a bigger bolt of lightning but they only stepped back before stepping forward again.

“I’m the only lightning elemental here.” He says, thinking of taking this person down.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so so sure about that.” The person says, using Jay’s own voice.

Jay was about to make a crack at that but then the person brought their hands together and his mouth dropped open to see them charging electricity in their palms.

“I’m sure you find this shocking!” They yelled, using his voice still before they blasted Jay, making him yelp as he skid back then fell over from the powerful blast.

“Ok, this is a little scary.” Jay grunted to himself as he got back to his feet.

“Even my electricity is better than yours, stronger even. Face it Jay, you don’t stand a chance.” They said as they walked towards him, electricity cackling along their hands.

“Uh guys! Now would be a great time to jump in!” He yelled out to the other room.

“Don’t worry about them, they’re not there.” The person says in his own voice then stood before Jay. “Zane gave them the tip that they found the perpetrator on the roof of the museum and you’re already on your way there.” They said using Zane’s voice then pulled off the mask and Jay looked at them wide eyed.

They looked almost exactly like him. Same hair, same round face, same appearance but a closer look showed their nose was just a little narrower and a little more crooked and their freckles were thinner and dotted differently than his.

_When plastic surgery runs wild._

“With that, we should hurry this up. My new team will be here any second now.” They said again, a blue light coming from the collar around their neck.

That must be how they talk like them but how can they use lightning?!

He ducked out of the way of the next attack before charging, swinging his nunchucks at their head. They ducked them punched him in the gut, making Jay grunt as he stumbled back.

_I can’t believe I fell for my own move!_

“Are you realizing now, Jay? You’re nothing but the weakest link. The ninja need a stronger, faster, better member. I bet they’ll be glad to have you gone.” They hummed, circling Jay.

“Jay’s such an idiot. He can’t even focus on a mission. Here we are, needing to catch the intruder and there he is, playing with snow globes!” They said in Kai’s voice and Jay flinched at that.

_Kai never said that. They’re just trying to get into my head…_

“After analyzing our team dynamics, it is proven that Jay is the weakest member on our team. His physical strength is lacking and his powers are weak.” They continued on in Zane’s voice.

_No. Zane wouldn’t say-_

Their conversation earlier came to mind.

_‘Well, I guess your powers would be bad if someone got struck.’_

_‘It’s really not. I mean, lightning is pretty normal.’_

_‘Cole is correct.’_

Jay gritted his teeth, lightning arching along his arms. The Jay knock off didn’t notice, too busy monologuing with his friend’s voices.

“Face it Jay. You’re as useless as useless gets.” They said in Cole’s voice, only adding fuel to the fire.

The nerve of them! Sure he couldn’t raise the sun or lower the moon or split Ninjago in two with a sneeze but he wasn’t weak! He was valid! His powers mean something! Outside on the roof, the ninja finally met up, all of them confused.

“Where’s the perpetrator?” Lloyd asked Zane.

“I do not understand. You said you had caught them up here in the comms.” Zane says with a frown.

“Uh, what’s going on here?” Kai says, confused.

“We were bamboozled, that’s what’s going on.” Cole says with a frown.

“Where’s Jay?” Nya says, looking around with a frown.

A huge clap of thunder had them flinching before looking up wide eyed at the night sky. The sky was overcast from the rain that fell before but they didn’t hide the lightning continuously arching and dancing in the sky.

“We need to get back down there fast.” Lloyd whispered before they all took off.

Jay on the other hand was thinking himself into a spiral, sneering at his own thoughts.

He had use! He had purpose! He may not be the strongest or fastest or even the smartest but he does his best! Sure he may joke around during serious situations but it was only because he couldn’t handle the stress of those situations!

The lightning arcing against his body became bigger, wrapping around him like a serpent as his eyes glowed. The intruder noticed this and scowled.

“Your fancy little light-show won’t change the fact that you’re nothing but a waste of space on the team!” They yelled at him, charging even more lightning into their hands then blasting it at Jay.

They looked on alarmed once Jay seemed to absorb it before he floated off the ground, his hair turning into a glowing blue, raised on end. Glowing white lines crawled up his face, creating a sharp swirling pattern over his cheeks and forehead. The perpetrator stepped back, seeming to realize that they were way over their heads now. Jay was getting hard to look at, only glowing brighter.

“Jay!” The perp looked past him to see the other ninja rushing towards him before turning around and taking off.

This won’t be the last time they see them!

“He’s gonna blow!” Cole says as they stopped in their tracks, watching him glow even brighter.

“Get down!” Kai yelled and they quickly dove behind a display stand just as the electric energy Jay kept building went off in the form of a massive electromagnetic pulse, shattering glass and short circuiting every single power source it came across as it rapidly expanded past the city and even further out.

The team of ninja had to quickly throw down their ear pieces before it could electrocute them in the process. Outside, they could hear the alarmed sounds of the citizens of Ninjago City as everything that needed electricity or even batteries went out, plunging the city, all of Ninjago into darkness.

“Zane!” Lloyd was the once to yell when he fell over, his eyes dark.

“Let me see.” Nya says, crawling over and taking a look at him. “It looks like he just shorted out but I won’t know for sure. I’ll have to get to Borg Tower to see for sure.” She told them before looking out to were Jay was still floating, lightning shooting out of him much like one would see in a plasma ball.

“You two need to apologize to him now.” She says, looking at both Cole and Kai.

“What did we do?!” Kai asked, alarmed.

“Yeah! I’m not lightning proof you know!” Cole says, a little terrified to go out there.

“Look, it was all three of your insensitive comments about our powers compared to yours that made this happen. Zane is offline so he can’t apologize but you two aren’t.” Lloyd told them firmly.

“And if you don’t hurry up, he’ll go off again.” Nya told them sharply.

A quick look showed that he was indeed charging lightning again.

“Ok, ok.” Kai says then took a breath.

Both he and Cole looked at each other before heading out, yelping when they were immediately almost struck by lightning. They managed to not get stuck and took the place the perp once was standing.

“Jay!” Cole yelled over the sound of cackling lightning and he looked down at them with his oddly glowing eyes and sneered, revealing fangs that glowed bright white as did the rest of his teeth.

“Don’t electrocute us!” Kai was quick to say once he held a hand in their direction. “Just hear us out! Please!” He begged, not wanting to feel Jay’s divine wrath.

He didn’t lower his hand but he didn’t attack so that’s a plus.

“We’re sorry we’re insensitive jerks about your powers! We really didn’t mean to hurt or upset you!” Kai yelled out to him.

“Yeah! Lightning is way powerful! We were just idiots not to see that! Believe me when I say, we see it now! Your powers are just as powerful as ours! All of yours are!” Cole says, looking across at Nya and Lloyd who were peeking out from behind the display, its glass shattered. “I know Zane would be apologizing too if he wasn’t offline right now but you’re our friend and we promise to be more considerate!” He told Jay and he looked over to where Nya and Lloyd were.

He then turned fully to where they were and Kai and Cole had a moment to panic once he floated towards them, thinking they had somehow turned Jay on them.

“Jay!”

“H-hold on!”

Their yells were ignored as he floated around to where they were, Nya and Lloyd creeping backwards a little terrified. He didn’t seem interested in them however. He looked down at an offline Zane before charging electricity in his hand, making them all panic now.

“Zane’s sorry!”

“Don’t do this Jay!”

Jay ignored them and blasted Zane with a bolt of electricity. Before they could even think of attacking Jay, Zane sat up with an unneeded gasp, his systems rebooted so suddenly, it left him scrambling for his bearings. He blinked up at Jay  owlishly just before the lightning ninja closed his eyes, his powers fading as he passed out. Zane quickly caught him on reflex before blinking down at the glowing blue streak in hs hair. Well then.

A long moment of silence passed in the room.

“So uh, how do we explain this to Sensei Wu?” Nya spoke up and they all grimaced.

______________________________

Jay felt guilty sitting before the TV late the next day. Getting the power on was easy but Ninjago City has a lot of glass related damage. Not to mention the cars stuck in the roads still. No-one died and the only ones injured was his look alike. Apparently they wore an elaborate get up under their clothes that involved a lot of powerful batteries. It was what made them appear as if they also had the power of lightning. The EMP short-circuited it and gave them quite a shock in the process. Let’s just say they would have scars to look back on. None of that helped his guilt however. He brought his hand up to his face, seeing the lazy arching of lightning between them. While anger and intense emotions fuel this power, sadness and guilt does the opposite.

He reached up and toyed with the ever glowing streak of blue towards the front of his hair. Sensei believes he’s unlocked the full potential for this power and had called in the other elemental masters to take care of things in Ninjago until they all had. He had right to fear what destruction unlocking the rest of their powers could bring forth. His was the most predictable yet no-one expected his powers to be felt continent wide. It put their poor Sensei on edge. There wasn’t any sign or cause for their powers to suddenly evolve like that and still no signs of how to control them. It had the Monastery shrouded in a gloomy atmosphere.

“Jay.” He jolted at his name then looked over his shoulder meekly to look at Zane.

“Hey…” He says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

He was surprised he wanted to talk to him after he made him go offline like that.

“I never got the chance to apologize.” Zane says as he took a seat next to him.

“You don’t have to. Really.” Jay says, looking down at his hands. “I mean, at least you were knocked offline. I could have really hurt your systems.” He says quietly.

“But you didn’t.” Zane pointed out and Jay frowned. “You would not have been in that state if I had been more insightful. If anything, it was a dose of karma.” He says and Jay looked at him borderline horrified.

“No-one deserves something like that happening to them, especially over something so simple.” Jay paused to consider. “I’ll forgive you but only if you forgive me.” He offered and Zane smiled.

“I think I can work with that ultimatum.” He agrees and Jay smiled back.

“Who do you think will reach their potential next?” Jay asked, changing the TV channel.

“It is hard to say. When unlocking our true potentials, you were first but I think it is unlikely the same phenomenon will happen again. Perhaps Kai. Or Nya. Cole even. Perhaps even I. Like I said, it’s hard to say.” Zane shrugged.

“I guess.” Jay says, returning his focus on the TV.

Lloyd frowned from the doorway. He wasn’t even on the list of possibilities.

_________________________________

Lloyd didn’t know why he let it get to him. It wasn’t that Zane didn’t mention him that bothered him, but the likeliness that he wouldn’t actually have anything to unlock. He wasn’t stupid. The auroras were just a timed coincidence. Kai sending more heat from the sun like he had must have triggered it. He was meant to be the green ninja. Nothing more, nothing less. He bounced the tennis ball against the wall again, catching it a second later. The question now was how to break the news to the others. He threw the ball again the caught it, holding it as he stared at the wall. Now that they had their newer, stronger powers, would they even need him anymore? He gripped the ball tightly, gritting his teeth just as tightly. He should be happy. Being the Green Ninja was never any fun. Some nights, he wished destiny had chosen someone else. But not being the Green Ninja meant not having his friends. He would probably have to leave the Monastery and just disappear. Careful what you wish for as they say. He looked down at the green ball. Looks like the legacy of the green ninja ends here.

Lloyd watched as Jay practiced with his new powers for the first time, everyone watching him in awe. He didn’t know how he set it off, just that it had gone off. He wasn’t charging energy or anything but he was levitating again and his hair was blue. The marks on his face were also along his arms and legs, stopping in a jagged swirl around the back of his hands and the tops of his feet. When he spoke to warn them he was going to try and call a bolt of lightning, his voice sounded all echoey and- godly even. They covered their ears at the loud clap of thunder once he did it successfully then watched in awe as he held the lightning bolt and moulded it into a pair of nunchucks. The lightning at the handles faded, leaving a material similar to chronosteel in its wake, lightning arcing between both handles.

“So cool.” Jay says as his powers faded, leaving him slowly floating down to his feet, still holding the nunchucks.

“It’s like an alternative version of the Golden Nunchucks of Lightning…” Nya says in awe.

“Hey, could we do that too?” Cole asked, excitedly.

“There is a high possibility.” Sensei Wu agreed.

Lloyd looked away sadly and walked back into the Monastery. That was an epic show of power and he didn’t even know what he was doing. Imagine what would happen when he does? Imagine what would happen when they all do. He heard into their room and took a picture of himself and his father from under his pillow. He didn’t know where his father disappeared to after everything with the Oni. It was as if he left the realm completely- and that wasn’t as impossible as he had once thought.

“If things were different, maybe I could have gone with you dad…” He whispered, heart aching as he looked at his purified father.

He then flinched at another loud clap of lightning and frowned at the cheers that came after. He shouldn’t wait for them to tell him to go. He should leave while he still had some dignity left. He reached under his bed for the duffle bag there and began packing.

__________________

“Alright, maybe we should put away the overpowered nunchucks before people begin to think some huge storm is coming.” Cole says as Jay grinned at his new nunchucks.

“That would be best. Lunch will get cold.” Zane says as he stood up.

“Lunch!”

“Yes!”

“I’m starving!”

“Lunchie munchie time!” Jay says with a grin, filtering in with the rest.

“Jay, what?” Nya says and he gave an embarrassed grin.

“One of you should get Lloyd.” Zane says as he slipped on his pink apron.

“Got it.” Nya says then headed into their room. “Hey Lloyd lunch is-” She cut herself off, realizing no-one was there.

She frowned then went over to the bathroom and knocked. Before she could call to see if he was there, the door squeaked opened to reveal an empty bathroom. Getting worried, she made quick work of checking the other rooms and came up short. She even checked outside with no results.

“Guys.” She panted once she walked into the dining area, everyone looking at her confused. “Lloyd’s gone.” She told them and they gasped.

____________________________________

Lloyd swiped the sweat away from his brows as he continued to walk in the Sea of Sand, planning on spending the night in the old Anacondrai tomb before heading off to find somewhere people won’t recognize him. He’d just squeeze himself into a nice village and everything will be fine. The Ninja didn’t need him anymore. Not when they would all soon have powers far beyond his own. He pulled the bottle of water he stashed from his bag then took a few gulps before continuing on, seeing the tomb in the distance. Once he got there, he dropped the duffle bag then sat in the shade close to the entrance of the tomb and rested his tired feet. He’s been walking for hours on end and he was really tired. He spared a moment to wonder if they’ve noticed that he was gone. Would they even bother looking for him?

He had thought of leaving a letter but they were smart. They’d figure out why he left. He leaned back against the tomb wall and closed his eyes. They’d probably be grateful that he left without them needing to tell him to go. They were better off anyway. They were always the ones meant to keep Ninjago in tact. He sighed. He’d miss them but they won’t miss him. He looked away. If only he had power like they did. He could stay then. Be apart of the team but he was weak… And no-one wanted a weak leader. He looked down at the tennis ball he had in hand, not sure why he brought it along. He wished he was just a little stronger, had just a little more power. They were more than his friends. They were family.

He missed then already…

____________

“Any idea where he would go?” Kai asked as he paced the length of the bridge.

“No. He could have gone anywhere. Traffic cameras in Ninjago City are down and still in the process of being repaired after the EMP hit so we can’t know without going there.” Nya told them as she and Zane ran a search.

“What else can we check?” Cole asked, anxiously.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing much we can do…” Zane says with a frown, hands moving at an inhumane speed against the control panel.

“Ugh!” Jay says, pacing too.

“Perhaps the sky may help us.” Sensei Wu says and they all frowned but walked out.

They all gasped at the bright, familiar aurora borealis streaking across the sky, flowing in the opposite direction they were going.

“Quick! Follow it!” Nya yelled as she ran back inside the bridge, taking the wheel.

She then swerved and sent the Bounty full speed towards the source.

“I’m detecting high levels of radiation ahead.” Zane says minutes later, walking over to the computer to check.

“Radiation? I don’t understand.” Nya says with a frown.

“But I do.” Jay says after a moment. “Zane! What’s radiation?” He asked his Nindroid friend who looked at him puzzled.

Didn’t he say he understood? He answered anyway.

“Radiation is the emission of energy as electromagnetic waves or as moving subatomic particles, especially high-energy particles which cause ionization…” Zane whispered the last bit then looked at Jay. “You think he’s unlocking his powers as well?” He says to Jay who grinned.

“But what set it off? How do we end the episode?” Nya asked them.

“That's… The hard part. We won’t know unless we talk to him.” Jay says with a single shoulder shrug.

“Then I must be the one to go. These increasing levels of radiation can and will kill you.” He told them and they weren’t very happy sending him alone but what other choice do they have?

“Alright. But be careful. We can’t go all the way in so take your mech.” Nya told him and he nods before heading down below deck.

He then headed to the holding area, climbing into his white mech and powering it up.

“This is as far as we can go. Anything beyond this would be dangerous for us.” Nya says through the comms so Zane could hear from the suit.

“I’m ready.” Zane says, looking at the screen showing her and the others in the bridge.

“Dropping now.” She says then pressed a button that allowed the bottom of the Bounty to open.

He then hopped out, landing the mech on its feet.

“Here I go.” He says, heading further into the source of the radiation.

“And while he does that, I’ll send out a warning to every nearby city and village.” Nya says, leaving the steering wheel to head back to the computer.

“I wonder why he left in the first place…” Cole says as he walked out next to Sensei Wu.

“Only time will tell.” Wu says calmly, despite the worry over his nephew he felt.

____________

“The old Anacondrai tomb… but why would he come here?” Zane says as he walked towards it, a frown on his face.

“That’s what we’re about to find out.” Nya says from the comms.

He walked closer and soon saw Lloyd himself walk out then stepped back.

“Lloyd.” Zane says in relief but Lloyd obviously wasn’t happy to see him.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” He asked as Zane stopped in his tracks.

“We came to find you, to bring you home. We found you by-”

“Wait, we?” Lloyd says, cutting Zane off. “As in the others?” He asked, stepping even father back.

“Yeah Lloyd. We came to take you home.” Jay spoke from the comms, the volume loud enough for Lloyd to hear.

“Why did you run off like this? We were worried! We still are!” Nya says next and Lloyd gritted his teeth.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Lloyd says as he turned away and stalked off.

“Why shouldn’t we? Lloyd, speak to us, to me. We don’t understand what’s going on. Let us help you.” Zane says, following after him and Lloyd growls.

“Help me by leaving me alone!” He snapped at Zane, whirling around as his green energy began to arc and flash around him. “I left for a reason! I’d rather leave before you guys tell me to!” He yelled, eyes glowing green as his energy continued to grow and so did the radiation, the super charged particles around him taking on a green glow.

“Crap! We need to get away now!” Nya’s panicked voice came from the comms and Zane switched it off, just so he could focus on Lloyd.

He left the video on however.

“We would never tell you to leave Lloyd. Why would you-”

“AARGH!” He growled, a glowing streak of green lighting its way through his hair, the tips taking on the same color as he began to float. “Don’t you get it Zane! You’re supposed to be the smart one! You’re a Nindroid after all!” He yelled, his voice taking on that echoey tone but far louder.

“I can’t get anything if you don’t-”

“I don’t have any powers Zane!” He snapped at his friend, confusing Zane completely, even as he watched the bright green swirls, similar to Jay’s make their way on his face.

Unlike Jay’s, his were perfectly swirled using perfectly curved patterns. He watched wide eyed as two smaller swirls made their way high on his forehead before dark horns began to grow in, swirled from tip to base in the same green.  

“Kai was the one to create the auroras! His heat was the one to make it happen! It was just a coincidence! All I’ll ever be is the green ninja! I wasn’t meant to have powers like you do! I’m not meant to be or have any more than I have now! Don’t you see?! I’ll only drag you all down!” He yelled and with that, another huge wave of radiation pulsed out of him.

Zane snapped himself out of his shock and awe. He knew he had to stop this before the radiation field spread to villages- or worse: Ninjago City.

“Lloyd! Listen to me!” Zane yelled.

“No! You listen to me!” He yelled at Zane, floating right over to him, directly before him. “I’ll only drag the team down! I’ve already been dragging the team down! You guys are better off if I leave! I was trying to do you all a favor! Now let me leave!” He demanded, warning signals going off in the suit.

“I can’t do that!” Zane yelled back and Lloyd only grew angrier, the entire sky turning green. “Open your eyes Lloyd! You do have power! How else could you be as tall as I am in this mech?” He says, softening his tone towards the end and Lloyd was about to yell then paused.

He looked down and realized that he was floating off the ground.

“What?…” Lloyd whispered, floating back, looking down at his hands.

He then turned them over and saw the swirls on them glowing green.

“Even if you didn’t have this power, we wouldn’t care. You’re our family Lloyd. Our brother. We love you as you are. Power or no power. We would never ask you to leave either nor do we want you to.” Zane says, and Lloyd looked up at him. “It wouldn’t be home without you.” He says and Lloyd’s eyes filled with light green glowing tears that poured from his cheeks.

His eyes then rolled back as he began to fall. Zane was quick to catch him with the mech, watching as his powers faded away, the horns leaving with it. He sighed in relief then smiled at Lloyd. He spotted movement from the corner of his eye then turned to see Nya waving at him. He quickly flipped on the audio again.

“Sorry about that. I needed to focus. He’s ok now.” Zane told them and they all sighed before cheering. “We’re coming home.” He says before turning around and walking back.

“Yeah but before you do…” Jay says and Zane frowned at that. “Make sure to stop by the decontamination shower we had Cyrus set up outside the radiation zone. It should be done by the time you get there. No offense but I’d like to keep living.” Jay says and Zane huffed.

“Seems fair.” He nodded.


End file.
